The Western Empire
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: He was drawn to Konoha after a surge of angry demonic energy, there he meets the owner of the power and something happens that has never happened before. He fell in love. ItaNaru. SessNaru. ManyNaru.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Or Sesshoumaru, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. What I do own is OC's and the plot. _

**_Warning: _**_None cannon events. Shounen ai, shoujo ai and het. Some language. Good Akatsuki. And OC usage. _

**_Pairing: _**_ItaxNaru, SessxNaru. One-sided every-onexNaru. Ayumux?_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_Their new hope_

_and __Salvation_

* * *

September 24; a half demon framed for a crime he didn't commit was sealed within a boy. The villagers claimed the demon went insane and attacked several humans within the village, though knowing differently, the leader at the time had no choice but to appease the people, with a soft apology, the half-demon was sealed.

The chosen container, a young boy named Tatsuya Ayumu

But the people weren't please and sought to kill the boy who held the demon, his mother seeking to protect her son left the village and headed West, far from her home where people wouldn't know of the burden her son carried and they settled down in a small town within Hi no kuni, but unknown to her someone knew of her past and what her baby boy harbored within him and wanted revenge for the death of his brother.

After following them, he bidded his time, watched as they settled down and establish a new life, then he approached her, bumping into her 'accidently' and requesting he take her out as an apology. After that day, he would always make sure to be around whenever the woman was out in the village, making casual conversation before asking for dates. Simple dates turned into officially and exclusively dating, A few years later he proposed to the woman; they were married half a year after their engagement, and that was when he let his real emotion show.

He began beating on the small boy whenever his mother was gone, but soon after, even that began to change and he started abusing him when his mother was around as well, and if she tried to interfere, she would get beaten as well.

And this was the beginning of the hate Tatsuya would learn to harness, and the end of his childish fairy tale. He had seen and experienced such hatred and there was nothing anyone could do to change that fact. The only thing left was to hope and pray that he would get a happier future to replace his past.

* * *

October 10; everyone in Konoha knew that date, and half of the people who had been around and witnessed the destruction the Kyuubi had brought on that date, nearly three years ago, resented this day and the boy who had become their scapegoat. Not only had he been born on this day, but he was also the jailor to the very demon who brought so many death, including taking the life of their hero; their beloved Yondaime, Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, was suppose to be a hero. He was suppose to be the hope of Konohagakure no sato, the one who contained a beast that could crumble mountains and cause tsunami's with just a flick of his tails, and if they had cared for him and trained him, he could harness the demons powers and protect the village from all of of it's enemies, but instead they choice the option that would forever seal their fate.

They chose to isolate, ostracize and beat him; psychologically, emotionally and physically, if that wasn't bad enough, on more then one occasion, they also sexually abused him. And that's when he knew how to hate. He hated everyone in the village, for no one protected or cared for him, so why should he care what happened to them.

The people of Konohagakure, did what no one thought possible. They taught a three year old how to hate, with every fiber of their being. He loathed and despised them; dark whispers filled his thoughts, promises of acceptance and love echoed within the dark recesses of his mind and often he would imagine ways he could make them suffer as they made him, however before he could sink further into despair and all hope for a better future looked bleak, a ray of sunlight appeared. The kindness of one soul saved a village full of bigoted and cruel beings, but the damage had been done, the feeling of anger, of hate and the unknown voice who always promised affection, it was always there, lying in wait and ready to be unleashed when given the chance.

Umino Iruka had unknowingly saved his village, but would his love be enough to keep Naruto grounded or will the hate of the villagers be the undoing of Konohagakure?

~~..~~..~~..~~..

- **_Chapter 1 _**_-_

_Hidden hate_

_and_

_Hidden pain_

* * *

Pale hands rose slightly in order to tuck a stray strand of golden blond hair from a delicate face. Dark blue eyes stared at the children laughing and enjoying the lovely day. A scowl marred the child's gentle countenance. He couldn't stand how happy everyone looked. Why should they be so happy while he was miserable and alone because of t_heir_ parents? It just didn't seem fair to the young four year old.

Blue eyes shined, and he made a silent vow. A promise to make those ignorant fools pay for their transgression against him. He would show them what a true monster was capable of. A hand on his head caused him to turn, ready to bolt when he froze in his steps at the sight before him.

Long raven black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, dark eyes stared into his blue ones, curiosity barely hidden. Pale, the boy in front of him had a pale complexion and a beautifully flawless face, the only thing marring his face was the two lines on either side of his face, but it did nothing to hinder his beauty, if anything it enhanced it. "Hey, you don't seem like your enjoying yourself kid. Are you feeling alright?" His voice was stoic, but young sounding, which surprised Naruto; from the boys height and how mature he looked, not to mention the Konoha hitae-iti tied to the pale boys forehead, the blond had thought he was older but by his voice, Naruto could bet he was only nine years old, ten at the most.

"I'm fine. The adults won't let their kids play with a monster."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "What's your name? My name's Uchiha Itachi."

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san." The blond greeted. "What brings you over here. Everyone knows not to associate themselves with the likes of me. I might turn around and stab you in the back."

Itachi shook his head, "You're a child, Naruto-kun, I doubt you even know how to hold a kunai properly, lease of all stab a trained shinobi in the back." He furrowed his brows, "Whose been filling your head with such none-sense."

"All the civilians. They don't know, but I can hear them just fine." The blond turned, "Whenever they see me, they start whispering to each other, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear, but I do." Naruto glanced at Itachi, "'There goes that demon brat' one would say, 'I wish someone would just kill it already.' another would add, or 'Why doesn't someone end what the Yondaime started and kill the kyuubi brat!' It's all the same. Such ignorant fools wouldn't know a demon if it stood in front of them ready to slit there throat."

Itachi blinked and nodded, being a chunin he knew who Uzumaki Naruto was and what he contained, but unlike the other people of the village, he knew the difference between a dangerous monster and an innocent boy. His parents often spoke of adopting the kid but the civilian council wouldn't allow it. "I heard someone adopted you, is that true?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi."

Itachi nodded, "How do you like them?"

"Iruka is a kindhearted and gentle man, and Kakashi is very nice as well. He protects me from my bad dreams and comforts me when I'm sad." The blond replied.

The ten year old blinked, "You're not like most kids your age, are you Naruto-kun? Uually they'd be hard to shut up, like my own younger brother, he's about a few years older then you are."

"I think I've seen him around. The back of his hair resembles the rear end of a duck. He was being chased by some girls." Itachi hummed, it was a usual sight, to see an Uchiha being chased by the other gender, and in a rare instance, even the same gender. "I don't see what's so great about your kid brother, honestly, you're a lot better looking then him, but I don't see you getting chased."

Itachi blinked, "Hm, just because they don't chase me like they do my brother, doesn't mean I don't have them." the older boy motioned towards the far side, where a group stood around, "I came here to get rid of them, but they're just hanging around, waiting for me to leave."

"Not knowing you can use shunshin to disappear and they wouldn't even know it." the blond nodded and turned his head away. "Why are you nice to me? Now that I think about it, a lot of the clan kids are nice, but the civilians are mean."

The dark haired male patted the boys head, "It's because we know better then to judge someone based on what everyone else thinks, especially the lowlife civilians."

Naruto hummed and was about to say something when a voice called out to him causing both the blond and Itachi to face the voice, "Come on Naruto, it's time to head home." Iruka called out, smiling at both boys, "Oh hello Itachi, thank you for keeping Naruto company." the brunet bowed to the Uchiha heir.

Itachi nodded, "I should be on my way." patting the blond's head, the dark haired male wished him a good day before vanishing in a poof of smoke, much to his crazed fans displeasure as they left grumbling while shooting glares towards Naruto for hogging their prince's attention.

"Did you have a good day Naruto?"

The blond shrugged, "It was boring with the civilians telling their kids not to play with me while calling me names, when they thought I couldn't hear, then Itachi-san came, he's very nice."

Iruka smiled, "That he is." placing a hand on the smaller boys shoulder, the academy teacher guided the younger boy away. "Did you know that Itachi is one of the youngest students to have graduated from Konoha's academy."

"Really?"

The brunet nodded his head, "He entered at six and it only took him a year to graduate, at the top of his class, and seeing as those students were all five years his senior, it was an impressive feat. He was recently promoted to chunin at only ten."

Naruto nodded his head, awed. "Who was the others?"

"Hatake Kakashi. He graduated at only five and became chunin at six." Iruka responded with a grin.

Naruto gaped, "That's amazing." Determination filled his eyes, "I want to be like them, Iruka, do you think I can?" the blond turned to look at his adopted father, who smiled and patted his head.

"Of course I do Naruto, your a smart boy. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Then I wish to learn now, it's not like I have anything else to do, so training will be something I can do on my own and it'll make the day go by while you're at the academy."

It took a few seconds before Iruka agreed to show Naruto the basics and to get him some blunt kunai and shurikens, much to the blonds happiness. He couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

_In a forest in Hi no kuni_

_with_

_Kakashi Hatake_

* * *

A young man with windswept silver hair, a single black eye could be seen as the other was hidden beneath a Konoha headband and a dark blue cloth covered the lower half of his face. Held within his hand was a book in the brightest shade of orange anyone could ever imagine.

Despite appearing bored, anyone who took the time to observe this young man would know that he was far from distracted. He was just about to turn the page in his book when a cry reached his sensitive ears.

Blinking his eyes, Kakashi turned and headed towards the sound and upon arriving at the place, he immediately stuck his book into his holster and knelled before the young boy sobbing on the ground. "Little boy, are you alright?"

The child, who appeared to be five or six years old, with shoulder length green hair and golden eyes stared at the man before him with teary eyes, bruises marred his face and he bet they covered his body as well. And it took everything in him not to find the bastard who had lain their hands on the child. "I'm fine." he whispered.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, concerned. He may not have been the type of person to rescue every little creature that walked across his path but this was a young boy who probably couldn't even defend himself, and beside that he reminded him of another child his lover had brought home a few months ago. And it made him question the world, were people really so cruel they had to beat on defenseless children to make themselves seem more important.

The boy stiffened at the question before breaking down again. It was the first time in a long time, someone other then his mom was kind to him.

Seeing how distraught the boy was, Kakashi put a comforting hand on his back, careful not to put pressure in his touch encase he had bruises and marks on there as well. "He won't stop. He'll never stop." was all he could get out in between his tears.

Kakashi clenched his teeth, "Who won't stop?" he asked, growing even more concerned. This was just like he had feared. He was just like Naruto, innocent but already aware of how dangerous and cruel the world is.

"He'll kill her, he'll kill her if I tell you." Tatsuya whispered, his face pale and drawn, fear evident in his eyes as they stared at Kakashi, broken.

Kakashi felt his heart to twist. He had seen those same eyes on another child he had come to love and he did what he would normally have done for the blond, he pulled the green haired boy into his arms, whispering words that would hopefully help him find the abuser, "Who will he kill if you tell me?"

"My mother, he'll kill her if I tell you." was the whispered reply as Kakashi continued to rock the golden eyed boy in his arms, and in less then ten minutes the child was fast asleep. Standing up, Kakashi made sure his grip on the boy was firm as he began his trek through the forest in search of the boys mother.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, if he found the boys mother, he'd find the child abuser and then he'll make him pay for his crimes. Passing the tree line, he paused when he came upon a temple and blinked when a female was thrown from one of the buildings, landing on the concrete ground with a sickening thud. Placing the green haired boy against the tree, making sure he was hidden, the copy ninja of Konoha approached the scene just as a man stepped out of the same building and walked towards the woman, he yanked her up by her hair.

"Tell me where that good for nothing demon bastard is." The man yelled, shrilly.

Kakashi walked forward and backhanded the man, "You'll leave them alone if you know what's good for you." he spat out, a deadly look entering his only available eye. "You must feel so big, right." Kakashi walked over and kicked the man, "Picking on a woman and a child." the copy-nin grunted as he slammed his foot into the man again. "You remind me of those sick bastards who use to beat my son. Men like you sicken me." he called out, kicking the man one last time. "I'm going to take the woman and her son away and if you go near them again..." the threat was left unfinished as Kakashi turned and headed towards the woman. "Can you stand?"

The dark haired woman sat up and glanced towards the man she married, tears in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, "If I could trouble you for a bit, kind sir." turning she stared at the young man, "I want you to take my son with you, give him a better home to live in." tears filled her eyes, lips trembling, "I thought by taking him away from our old village, he would've had a better future." a sob was choked out, "But I was wrong." she nodded her head towards the man, "I had no idea at the time, that he use to live in the same village as us. That he followed us here, bidding his time."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man. "And what is it about your son that you needed to leave your village to save him?"

"A half demon lived in out village. Some demon haters, framed him for a crime he never committed and one of the village priestess sacrificed her life in order to seal the half-demon. My son was chosen to host him." the woman glanced at the gray haired male, "But he's not a demon, you have to believe me. I just want him to be safe."

'He's more like Naruto then I first thought.' Kakashi hummed, "Don't worry, my adopted son is just like your own, I bare no transgressions against those with demons sealed within them. But why do you wish for me to take him with me."

"He's my son and I only want whats best for him. I'm not whats best for him and I know that. I couldn't even protect him. So I'm asking for you to take him in. I just need time for myself. Maybe when everything is settled and I feel like I can face Tatsuya without feeling like a failure, then I'll return for him. Until then, I'm trusting you with him." Yuuna broke down into tears. "Please."

Kakashi could understand where she was coming from. A child, especially your own child's life was always the most precious, after all they're the future,. "I'll take him in. Tatsua? Is that his name?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. My name is Yuuna Yui."

Kakashi smiled lightly from behind his mask, "My name is Hatake Kakashi." he directed a glance at the boy against the tree, "Tatsuya and Naruto appear to be about the same age." he murmured thoughtfully, furrowing his eyebrows, "When's his birthday?"

Yuuna sniffed, "September 24, he's going to be six."

"Aw, so he's a year and a month older then Naruto." glancing at the woman, he inquired about her sons statud as a jinchuriki and what demon he hosted. As far as he knew, the nine bijuu's were already sealed and if he heard right, Yuuna had said her son was the jailor of a half demon, how was that possible. He made a mental note to research the history of demons and their whereabouts.

"His name is Kazuki, Kazu for short." Yuuna blinked, "Kazuki was a kind man, always willing to help those who needed it, and he was loved amongst the people of the village for years." Yuuna shook her head in anger. "He didn't deserve what they had done to him." she whispered, turning her eyes towards Kakashi, "A group of hunters went out as usual, but something went wrong, the group had been attacked and none from the hunting party had survived. They wanted someone to blame. Some one to take their anger and pain out on, so they chose Kazu. The priestess of the village, who had lost both her son and husband in that attack, volunteered to do the sealing. She sealed Kazu into my son. Tatsuya was the only baby at the time, so he was chosen to be the sacrificed against my wishes." Tears fell from Yuuna's eyes, she shuddered, "They in turn saw Tatsuya as Kazuki's reincarnation, and began verbally abusing him." she covered her face with her hands, "I couldn't, wouldn't, stay there and wait until the verbal abuse got physical so I ran. I thought we were finally free of them. I met Shuji soon after moving here." Eyes glanced at Kakashi, "I had no idea he had followed me from Korra. It turned out Shuji had a brother that had been in the hunting party. He blamed Tatsuya and wanted him dead so badly he had followed us, bidded his time and by the time I found out, it was too late." She wailed into her hands.

Kakashi nodded in understandance, single eye showing compassion for the woman who was hurting. "I'll take Tatsuya with me after I take you to a friend of mine. He lives in Tanzaku Gai, a small town just outside of Konoha. It's the safest place right now seeing as most Konoha shinobi's frequent that town when they're off duty."

Nodding her head, Yui glanced at her son, before closing her eyes. "Thank you for your kindness Hatake-san." she whispered. Kakashi nodded his head, though it went unseen by the woman as he walked towards the boy and picked him up. Returning to Yui's side. the copy cat shinobi placed a hand on her shoulder before vanishing.

* * *

**_Tsuzuku..._**

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Hope you like the prologue and first chapter of my newest story._

_Review..._

_Shini-ko_


End file.
